<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fireplaces &amp; You by Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725891">Fireplaces &amp; You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken'>Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Energetic Puppy Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dog/Human Hybrids, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Shouyou-centric, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious, Unrequited Love, there's not a tag for that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken/pseuds/Unoriginal_WasAlreadyTaken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I literally just wrote a different fic about these two. But I needed another one that had more of them. So, I give you this! Hinata and Inuoka are dog hybrids! :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Inuoka Sou, Hinata Shouyou/Inuoka Sou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Energetic Puppy Trio [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fireplaces &amp; You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata Shouyou and his best friend, Inuoka Sou, were sitting cuddled up in front of the TV. They had been talking back and forth about random nonsense for the past hour. Shouyou really wanted to tell the hybrid sitting next to him about his feelings, but he was afraid.</p><p>"Hey, Shou, what are your favorite things?"</p><p>Shouyou had been so lost in thought that he almost didn't hear the question. On instinct, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Fireplaces and you."</p><p>Both of the boys blushed, but neither saw the other's, too caught up in their own hidden feelings. Shouyou attempted to cover it up, "a-and Taichi, and Yuki-san, too!"</p><p>Sou looked a little sad at that and Shouyou didn't understand why. Before he could ask, however, his smile had quickly reappeared and he began talking again, "I guess I should just ask you. What do you want for your birthday, Shouyou?"</p><p>Being caught off guard by his whole first name, Shouyou.exe stopped functioning and couldn't answer the question, "Yeah I guess fireplaces and clones can be expensive!"</p><p>"Yeah, fireplaces-wait, clones? Why do you want a clone? I'm right here!"</p><p>"Hey, I said it would be expensive, not that I wanted it!"</p><p>"Okay, okay, but what do you want?"</p><p>Shouyou thought about it, he even put his hand on his chin as he tried to come up with an answer, but the only thing he could think of was Sou liking him back, and he knew that was impossible.</p><p>"Ah, I guess I don't know," he said. </p><p>"What? Then what am I supposed to get you?" Sou whined. </p><p>"Well, what do you want for your birthday?"</p><p>"I-I don't know!"</p><p>Both hybrids' ears visibly deflated at the answer. This was turning out to be a lot harder than they expected. </p><p>"Idiots," they heard with a laugh. </p><p>"Yuki-san! So mean!" they yelled back. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>